Obsessions
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: COMPLETE Someone has a crush on somebody, but will that somebody realise before someone's crush turns into obsession. Will anyone notice someones crush on somebody. Not as complicated as it sounds lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything unfortunately, but given the choice, I would choose Vincent LaRusso.  
  
Summery : Set in the Ducks last year at Eden Hall. Connie and Guy are no longer a couple but are still good friends(arr), Connie gets a new lab partner, who soon becomes obsessed with her. Will she figure it out in time or will his obsession reach it's height.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Ugh, the first day of school, the worst day of the year. I hated school full stop, but the first day was always the worst. I always found myself sat next to some cheerleader or preppy snob, or even worse, one of Charlie's ex's anti sport mob. What made it worse, was knowing it was my last year in this place, sure it was a hell hole, but it was the only place that kept me and my fellow ducks together. Without it, the out of state ducks would be going to a totally separate high school, in a totally separate state.  
  
"Hey Con's, you ready for what could possibly be the worst year yet"? Guy my ex boyfriend asked coming up behind me.  
  
"Would it sound very unorganised of me to say no". I answered laughing as he slung his arm across my shoulders as he always did.  
  
See me and Guy, were best friends. We'd known each other since forever, living only a few houses away from each other and spending our whole lives together, had caused us to become inseparable. Sure we did the whole dating thing for about 4 years, but it soon became apparent that we were not meant to be a couple in that way, however our friendship remained. We'd been through everything together, I knew every scar he had and the stories behind them, I knew who he liked and most importantly when he was lying, which didn't happen very often as it was Guy, one of the few honest people I knew.  
  
When we arrived at school along with the other ducks we had met along the way, we each separated off to our own home rooms, luckily this year, I had gotten in the same one as Guy, Adam and Ken. We sat their chatting away, waiting for our teacher to arrive. I couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar face sat toward the front, looking every bit as intimidated as we had once been. I watched with curiosity as Chloe, the head cheerleader waltzed in with her cronies and headed straight for him.  
  
"Hey, new guy, you're sat in my seat". She hissed at him.  
  
"Oh sorry". He jumped out of his seat immediately, allowing her sit, on passing him though,, she knocked all his books out of his hands and paper floated to the floor. She immediately started laughing her fake sounding laugh. The scene pulled on my heart strings, but anger quickly replaced it. I stood up and headed for them, helping him pick up the papers first then, I stood directly in front of her glaring.  
  
"Do you have a problem birdie". She looked at me.  
  
"Were you born a first class bitch or did you attend a special school for that"? I snapped. "You really ought to offer yourself as a volunteer for the psyhc class, they might actually have a use for you, failing that, the biology class could always use you for experiments, they might be able to inject you with something that might give you a personality". I told her sarcastically. "There's a seat next to me if you want". I showed the new boy to the seat.  
  
"That's right, all the weird ones sit next to you don't they". Chloe retorted.  
  
"Rather them than you". I walked away snubbing her. I sat back in my seat, receiving proud looks from my 3 friends.  
  
"Thank you for that". The new guy said holding out his hand to me. "I'm Carl Twiggs".  
  
"Your welcome. I'm Connie Moreau, and these are my friends Guy Germaine, Adam Banks and Ken Wu". I accepted his hand.  
  
The hour lesson dragged, it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been remotely interesting, but listening to Ms Hemmingway prattle on about how important this year was and how if we needed any extra help we could always go to her. After that, I headed to my next lesson which was chemistry, Carl was in the same class, but I didn't no whether any of the other ducks were. Well it turned out that there was only me and Carl. I felt a little awkward, I mean I hardly knew the guy, yet I was offering him the seat next to me. Eventually the chemistry teacher came in and much to my pleasure, set us off on our first project teaming me with Carl in the process.  
  
"So, Carl, where'd you move from"? I asked, sparking a conversation between us.  
  
"Washington D.C. My dad's in the army so we travel a lot". He told me.  
  
"Army brat, huh. Makes a change from Preppy brats". I laughed.  
  
"Hey, not all army brats are brats you know. See this". He pointed to himself, I nodded. "This is living proof". He told me.  
  
We chatted all lesson. He'd had quite a life, he'd been to 10 schools in the space of 7 years, he'd lived in 15 of the 50 states for more than a year and had at least stepped inside 30 of them. He told me he wasn't a very sporty person, but he was interested in computers, he knew nothing about hockey and was intrigued when I told him about my travels to Europe with Team USA before we had come here. I think it was safe to say, we had hit it off and I had gained a new friend.  
  
After chemistry, we went our separate ways, he was headed to I.T and I was headed for home ec. I caught up with Julie, Charlie and Portman in the corridor, who were headed to the same class as me. Guy had filled Julie in on my run in with Chloe during their last class, and Adam and Ken had let just about every duck know.  
  
"So, what's the new guy like"? Charlie asked.  
  
"He's ok, he's a bit geeky, but not overly geeky. Studious, that's a better word".  
  
"Sounds like your type Jules". Portman teased. Those two were always teasing each other, none of us actually knew why, but the one time I'd asked Julie, she had just said that was the way they were.  
  
"No way, he doesn't know a thing about hockey". I replied before Julie could.  
  
"Well, that's you off the list Conway". Portman continued teasing.  
  
At the end of the day, I met up with Guy and we began walking home together. We weren't particularly chatting, but I had my arm linked through his as we strolled along the side walk. We were both moving back into the dorms that evening, mainly to make it easier for us to get to and from school. I know this may sound very far fetched, but as we walked, I had a funny feeling that we were being followed. Guy obviously hadn't felt it, so I put it to the back of my mind.  
  
"You're pretty quiet". Guy pointed out.  
  
"Huh"? I replied.  
  
"You ok"?  
  
"Yeah, why"?  
  
"You're just quite". He told me. "Something on your mind"?  
  
"No". I replied, putting my funny feeling to the back of my mind. "Right, I'll see you about 7". I told him, as I headed up the path leading to my house.  
  
"Ok, See you later". He waved to me before walking the last hundred yards to his house.  
  
That night, we moved into the dorms. My dad helped me and Guy get all his belongings to the room he was sharing with Charlie and Adam. Adam had long since settled in, Charlie however was still at home packing. After Guy had got all his stuff from the trunk, me and my dad headed over to the girls dorms where a very eager Julie was waiting at the curb side to help me with my things. Just as my dad was about to follow us with the last box, I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
"Do you want any help"? It was Carl.  
  
"Um, yeah sure, you can grab that if you like". I pointed to the box my dad had in his hands.  
  
"Right, Connie, be careful. I'll see you soon". He told me. "Love you".  
  
"Love you too. I'll see you later". I gave him a quick hug before heading into the dorms.  
  
"Where'd you want it"? Carl asked when we entered my room.  
  
"Erm just there'll be fine, thanks". I told him, putting my own baggage down. "Oh erm, Carl this is my best girl friend, team mate and room mate, Julie Gaffney, Jule's this is Carl".  
  
They passed pleasantries, before Carl left us in peace, much to his objection. After his departure, I settled in and began watching a film with Julie. I had missed Julie over the summer, 6 long weeks without being able to spend time together. Don't get me wrong, Guy is my best friend and I can tell him just about everything, but there's just some things you can't tell guys.  
  
As the weeks passed, I found myself and Carl becoming fast friends. Whenever I wasn't with the ducks, I was studying with Carl. My grades had taken a sudden increase, my teachers were all pleased with me, which made a change. However the more I got to know Carl, the more I was sure there was something weird about him. He seemed pretty clingy, and wasn't at all bothered about making new friends other than me.  
  
"I can't believe Coach Orion wants us to practise at 5am, is he totally off his head? He might like getting up before the crack of dawn, but I sure as hell don't". I complained to Julie on my way back to our dorm, after a gruelling practise.  
  
"We've got a lot of preparation to do, before the big game against the bears. They're a tough team". Julie reasoned.  
  
To me, every team seemed tough. I wasn't sure whether it was me, but the rest of the team seemed to be coping with this level of hockey pretty well, but I had found myself lagging during the set up of plays, and had to be bailed out on more than one occasion by either Adam, Charlie or Guy. I felt inadequate to the team and although Coach hadn't said anything to me about my game, it never ventured far from my mind.  
  
"RONNIE". I heard someone call from behind me, I mistook it for my own name as the wind was blowing in my ears. I turned sharply to see who it was and immediately realised that the person calling was calling someone else. though it didn't fail to skip my attention that someone wearing a black coat had ducked behind a wall.  
  
I had been feeling like someone had been following me a lot recently. Wherever I went, I always felt as though there was someone close behind. I had taken to not going anywhere on my own, hoping that whoever was with me would feel it too, but they never did, but then again, I had never really brought it up in conversation.  
  
"Jule's, do you ever feel as though there's someone following you"? I asked as we entered our building.  
  
"No, why"? She looked at me quizzically.  
  
"It's just that recently I've had this weird feeling that there's someone watching me, following my every move". I said seriously.  
  
"Sounds like you got yourself a little stalker there Con's". Julie joked.  
  
"It isn't funny Jules. I really think someone's following me". I replied.  
  
"It's probably just JV just playing tricks". She explained.  
  
"That'll be it. I'm probably making something out of nothing".  
  
"A mountain out of a molehill". She laughed.  
  
So what do you think? This is only gonna be a short story, that I decided to write in between my other stories. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so can't sue lol.  
  
KTBEANZ – Hey! I'm glad you like. I only decided to write this because it came to me whilst I was on the bus to college and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, plus I'm getting a little bored of D5 at the moment so I'm taking a bit of a break. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 – If this stories freaky then it matches it's writer lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MOONLIGHTANGEL16 – Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey up! I know isn't Carl just the weirdest – bit like me in a way really lol. Well I thought to myself I'm sick of Connie and Guy being a couple or being broken up and nasty to each other – I like to be different lol. I.T is information technology or computers whichever you like to call it lol. My song – CALLING OUT ALL AROUND THE WORLD, ARE YOU READY FOR A BRAND NEW BEAT, SUMMER'S HERE AND THE TIME IS RIGHT FOR DANCING IN THE STREET, THEY'RE DANCING IN CHICAGO - DANCING IN THE STREET, DOWN IN NEW ORLEANS – DANCING IN THE STREET, IN NEW YORK CITY – DANCING IN THE STREET – Mick Jagger and David Bowie, Dancing in the street, good song lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 – I'm really glad you decided to read this story. I know what you mean, I never used to be a big Connie fan, but I've gone off Julie at the moment so Connie's the next best thing lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
A week after my chat with Julie, I was sat in the empty common room with Carl, we had just completed our chemistry project. It had been a long and strenuous project, but thanks to Carl's quick thinking, we had the task completed ahead of schedule. I had noticed however that he was quieter than usual and he looked very tense.  
  
"What time is it? I've got to meet Guy at 7". I told him.  
  
"It's only gone 5.30". He replied. "So, you and Guy are pretty close, huh"? He observed.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. We've been through a lot together, not to mention we dated each other". I chuckled.  
  
"You dated your best friend". He said shocked.  
  
"Doesn't everyone". I laughed, but soon realised he wasn't finding it funny. "We were only 10, we dated for a few years, but we realised it just wasn't meant to be".  
  
"He must have been stupid to let you go".  
  
"He didn't let me go. We didn't exactly break up, we just decided we were better off as friends, and now, I just see him as my big brother, like the rest of the team". I told him. "How about you, have you got a girlfriend"?  
  
"No, there's never been anyone I've liked enough, well, up until now". He told me.  
  
"Whose the lucky girl"? I asked, totally missing his point.  
  
"You, Connie". He leant forward, pulling me into a kiss, it was by far a gentle kiss, it was rough and forced.  
  
"Carl, get off me". I said muffled trying to shove him off me. I eventually did, knocking my chair backwards and standing up. "Carl, why'd you do that"?  
  
"I like you, I want you to go out with me".  
  
"You can't just kiss me and expect me to fall into your arms and tell you I feel the same". I told him. "I'm flattered I really am, but I just don't feel the same way". I tried letting him down gently.  
  
"Why, because I'm not sporty enough, because I'm not popular enough". He snapped.  
  
"No, because you're my friend, a good friend".  
  
"You dated Guy, he was your best friend"! He told me. "I love you Connie".  
  
"It was different between me and Guy. Carl we both know deep down that you don't love me. You just think you do, because I'm the only friend you've made so far. Once you make some more friends, you'll think differently about me".  
  
"No, I won't. I know what love is Connie. Ever since I met you, I've loved you".  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same". I said. He grabbed his book bag and took off for the door. "Carl, wait".  
  
"What for Connie, for you to love me back". He snapped then dashed out the door, leaving me stunned.  
  
The next day, I tried to talk to Carl, but he dodged my every move, the only time I got close enough to talk to him, was in chemistry, and even then, he ignored me. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to clear the air between us, but if he wasn't prepared to listen, how could I. A few weeks passed, Carl still wanted nothing to do with me, and I had given up, I had tried everything but nothing. My mind was soon taken off Carl, when Orion pulled me into his office after practise, luckily all the ducks had already left, so I wouldn't be pestered later by them wanting to know what he had wanted to see me about.  
  
"Connie, I've noticed you've been lagging behind in the last few practises, is there something wrong"? He was pleasant enough about it.  
  
"No, I'm just a bit tired". I excused myself.  
  
"Ok, just pick it up, ok". That was his idea of the end of the conversation.  
  
As I headed back to my dorm, I decided that maybe a little extra practise might help. I hadn't been lagging behind because of being tired, I just couldn't seem to keep up with the others, but there was no way I was planning on sitting my last year with the ducks, on the bench. I quickly made a detour to the boys dorms. Now normally, I would have asked Guy for help, but I knew if I got Guy to help me out, I'd only argue with him when he told me I was doing something wrong, so my next best choice was my beloved captain, Charlie. Luckily I didn't have to search for him, he was just about to enter his dorm room.  
  
"Charlie". I jogged to catch him before he went in.  
  
"Hey Con's, what's up"? He unlocked his door and swung it open.  
  
"Can I ask you something"?  
  
"Sure". He replied.  
  
"In private". I said looking over my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, come on in". He stepped inside, followed closely by myself. "So what's on your mind"? he asked as I closed the door behind myself.  
  
"I need some help"...  
  
"With"? He butted in.  
  
"Hockey. Look, I know I've been lagging recently, so I kinda figured if I got a bit of extra practise in"...  
  
"Tell me when and I'll be there". He told me.  
  
"How's about tomorrow, 9am".  
  
"I'll meet you at the rink".  
  
"Thanks Charlie". I gave him a hug then left. On my exit of the dorm, I passed Carl. He totally ignored me and continued walking passed me. "C'mon Carl, how long are you gonna keep this up? I'm sorry I don't feel the same about you, but it wouldn't have been fair on me or YOU for me to pretend there was something between us". I shouted after him, not too loudly though.  
  
"You just don't get it do you. I LOVE you. You were the first person I trusted and you broke that trust". He said before slamming the door behind him.  
  
When I got back to my own dorm, Julie had gone out with some of the guys, and I had to get ready to go home for dinner as my Aunt, Uncle and Gran were there, as they wouldn't be seeing my parents for 3 weeks because they were going on a cruise for their wedding anniversary. At about 5, I heard the honking of my dads car outside. I ran down to him and climbed in the car. The evening went pretty slow, with the usual baby stories from my mom and Aunt. I seemed to be looking at the clock every 5 minutes, awaiting for the clock to strike 9 so I could go back to the dorms in time for the 10pm curfew. When it did finally hit 9, I started putting my jacket on. Normally my dad would have taken me back, but he had my Gran to take home. I said goodnight to my family, as well as being given the usual lecture about being careful by my mom, and where they could be reached whilst they were away.  
  
I walked down my street, stepping in and out of the beams of light, the street lamps created, the bus stop was about 2 blocks away, not a long way really, and a pretty pleasant walk in the early spring night. I couldn't have been sat at the bus stop no longer than 5 minutes before it pulled up. The bus unfortunately didn't drop me off, right outside the school, I had about a 5 minute walk, but it was a pretty peaceful walk. I stepped off the bus, and began walking briskly. There was a slight breeze in the air, causing chills to run down my spine, I pulled my jacket further round me, picking my pace up even more. Suddenly, I saw a small stone fly past my lower leg, as though it had been kicked. I turned quickly, but saw no-one, I began to get a fluttering sensation in my stomach, I turned back round and continued walking, I still felt as though someone was behind me, but every time I turned to look, there was no one in sight. I was getting increasingly nervous, I was now able to hear footsteps behind me. I began to run and didn't stop until I was inside the school gates, then and only then, did I allow myself to come back to a walk.  
  
"Connie". I voice said.  
  
"Argh". I screamed, turning sharply, to see Julie, Guy, Adam and Averman. "Do NOT, do that". I quickly caught my breath.  
  
"I know Julie hasn't got any make up on, but she's not THAT scary". Averman commented, receiving a slap from Julie.  
  
"What's wrong Con's"? Guy asked as we watched Julie chase Averman.  
  
"Nothing, you just scared me". I replied.  
  
"C'mon Con's, you don't just scream like that when someone calls your name". Guy pursued.  
  
"Ok, don't laugh, but for the past few weeks, I've been feeling like someone's been following me".  
  
"Why would I laugh. This is serious Con's. Why didn't you say anything sooner"?  
  
"I thought it was the JV playing tricks or something".  
  
"Well from now on, you don't go anywhere without one of us, until we find out who it is". He told me.  
  
"Guy, I don't need a babysitter". I replied.  
  
"I don't care, you aren't to go anywhere without one of us". He said sternly.  
  
"YES SIR". I saluted him, laughing, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders before we began catching up with Julie and Averman who was by now admitting defeat.  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own a thing unless it sounds so unoriginal that it could possibly be mine, in which case it probably is lol.  
  
KTBEANZ – Hey girly. I definitely don't like the sound of that book, I don't think I could answer any of them lol. Yeah it was a bit of useless info, but I always love that from you, I learn so much lol. I don't like the bus, yet I find my time spent on it useful – crazy huh? Lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Well yeah, Carl is a incy wincey little bit like me, but not in the stalker sense, he's crazy and so am I, but we're just both different kind of crazy. Oh wait, in that case we aren't anything a like, ok so no we aren't alike lol. You say you'd like someone like Guy, well personally, I'd rather have Adam, then someone like Adam and if not either of those, then the real Guy would just have to do lol. Right for a song – As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life And realize there's nothing left 'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long That even my momma thinks that my mind has gone But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of You betta watch how ya talking And where ya walking Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk  
  
I really hate to trip but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke Fool, I'm the kinda g that little homie's wanna be like On my knees in the night Saying prayers in the street light  
  
Been spending most our lives Living in a gangsta's paradise (REPEAT 2)  
  
Keep spending most our lives Living in a gangsta's paradise (REPEAT 2)  
  
Ace song by Coolio. Have you seen the film this song was the soundtrack for, that's good too. I had to write you most of the song cause it's too good not to lol Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 – Ohh creep ex boyf you had there. I know I liked Averman's line too. Yeah Guy is going a little overboard, but he has good reason bless him, he's simply worrying about his best pal lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ASHCAKE – I'm real glad you love it, it's about to get more and more interesting lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 – Carl is pretty weird isn't he lol, but I suppose he kinda makes the story lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Guy and Averman walked me and Julie back to our dorm room, I was given a quick lecture by Guy, not to go anywhere off campus without someone with me. When I got into mine and Julie's room, I plonked down on my bed, watching as Julie picked a video out. Every Friday night, we watched a video together and took it in turns to choose. She pushed the video in, and came and sat next to me.  
  
"So, what are you up to, tomorrow"? She asked as she fast forwarded the ads.  
  
"Nothing much". I replied.  
  
"So you feel like doing something then"? She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not". I replied.  
  
We watched the film in silence, both of us, were nearly falling asleep though towards the end. When the film ended, we both climbed into bed where Julie fell straight to sleep. Me however was laid awake for at least another, the thoughts of having someone following me, mulling over in my mind. I think sometime around 2am, I fell into a restless sleep until about 7. Deciding to head to the ice arena early, I got up and showered and dressed before leaving the room and a still peacefully sleeping Julie behind, with my hockey gear. It only took me a matter of minutes to get to the ice rink, and once there, I went straight to the changing rooms where I put my pads on over my sweats.  
  
"Morning Connie". Mr Jarvis, the zamboni driver greeted me as I came out.  
  
"Morning Mr Jarvis". I called after him.  
  
"You're here early, I don't think I've ever seen any of you kids here before 9, before". He laughed.  
  
"Believe me, this will probably be one of a very few times you'll see me here this early on a Saturday". I laughed as I hit the ice.  
  
I heard Mr Jarvis leave through the side door like he always did. I began skating around the rink, warming myself up, it was a little odd there being only me out on the ice, but it was quite nice too. I was soon engrossed in my skating that I didn't notice someone enter and stand in the shadows next to the team benches.  
  
"Connie". I heard a voice say as I stopped to pick a puck up from centre ice.  
  
"Whose there". I shouted, nervously.  
  
"Me". The person behind the voice stepped out onto the ice.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought it was someone else". I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Like"?  
  
"I dunno. It's just that lately I've been feeling like someone's been following me, it's kinda freaking me out though". I explained as the person walked closer to me.  
  
"I know".  
  
"How'd you know"? I asked getting more nervous now.  
  
"Because it was me". They told me, as a sharp pain engulfed my stomach, my hand immediately grasping at my stomach. I pulled my hand away slightly, revealing it covered in blood. I began feeling light headed and sick. Suddenly my whole body went weak and I collapsed into a pile on the ice. "That's for breaking my heart". The person hissed before they left me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the side door closing.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I hated early mornings, but I had promised Connie I'd get up and have an extra practise with her before, the team turned up. Luckily I shared a room with Guy and Adam, and they were pretty heavy sleepers, otherwise I'd have had to make some lame excuse to them as to where I was going, since Connie didn't want them to know. I could understand her not wanting them to know, and to be honest I was amazed she'd asked me to help her, usually she'd have struggled on, on her own. See Connie was a very independent person and hated the idea of having to rely on other people. I pulled my sweats on, deciding against a shower since I'd be getting sweaty again anyway. I was in no rush to get there, well yeah I was, but at 8.45am, my body had never heard of the word rush. Outside the ice rink, I met up with a very wide awake Coach Orion. He was always early, the team practise wasn't until 11 yet, here he was at 8.50.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving me or is this Charlie Conway heading for the ice arena". He joked.  
  
"Haha Coach, very funny. Trust me if this wasn't for a good reason, I would NOT be here".  
  
"So why are you here"? He asked as we both headed inside.  
  
"Connie asked me. She wants to get a bit more practise in". I explained.  
  
I headed into his office with him, chatting about different things. Ever since our little showdown with each other when the ducks were the new JV team, I had gotten on pretty well with Orion. Sure he was different to Bombay, some ways he was better, some ways he was worse. He demanded more than Bombay ever did, but I had an idea that this was to make the team come closer still. It worked, we couldn't have been anymore closer than we were now. After chatting with him for another 5 minutes, I headed to the boys changing rooms and pulled my pads on, I was just about to leave, when I realized I'd need my stick and at least one puck. After retrieving them, I went to the ice. At first glance I saw Connie laid on the ice with her back to me, I thought she was joking around with me because I was 15 minutes late.  
  
"C'mon Con. I'm sorry I'm late, but there's no need to pretend your hurt". I laughed as I grabbed my helmet. I didn't get any reply from her, which was unusual as by now she'd have begun her lecture about being late. "Connie". I said again and skated over to her. The first thing I saw was a pool of blood that looked to be oozing from her stomach. If it had been Averman, Goldberg or any of the guys laying there, I'd have truly thought it was fake blood, but Connie would never go this far for a prank. I knelt by her side, noticing her eyes were shut. I shook her, trying to wake her, but she remained very still. "COACH". I yelled at the top of my lungs, knowing he would hear my cries for help from his office.  
  
Right I know this is incredibly short, but I didn't want to go any further because it would have spoilt the next part. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Don't own anything!  
  
KTBEANZ – Hey! Hope this was quick enough for you, lol. WELL I don't think I've ever heard that language exit your mouth before lol, I might have but can't remember lol – short memory, sign of old age. Let's see, have I got any useless info for you – Did you know that when Charles Dickens was younger, he wanted to be an actor? – ohh I've surprised myself lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
JOC – Hey up! Unfortunately, rats seriously wouldn't bother me, I've had loads of pet rats before, in fact I had 8 all at one time. Now snakes and spiders they are UGH, creepy, gives me the willies lol. Anger management, huh? I go to craziness management, maybe we ought to get our groups to hook up lol. I loved that song, if you visit www.flowgo.com and go to the parody section there is some real good ones – look out for e grandma ones, thy totally crack me up lol. Right for my song – I WILL FOLLOW HIM, FOLLOW HIM WHEREVER HE MAY GO, AND NEAR HIM, I ALWAYS WILL BE, FOR NOTHING CAN KEEP ME AWAY, HE IS MY DESTINY, I WILL FOLLOW HIM, EVER SINCE HE TOUCHED MY HEART I KNEW, THERE ISN'T AN OCEAN TOO DEEP, A MOUNTAIN SO HIGH IT CAN KEEP, KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIS LOVE – I will follow him from, sister act. I love those films lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 – I think we can let Guy off, can't we? Lol. Anyways I'm glad you liked the chappie. Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496 – No, no, he didn't shoot her, he did stab her though. Hope this was quick enough lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
ASKCAKE – Oh yes, I did love your singing lol. Right, thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
"COACH"! I yelled again, staring toward his office. He came walking sternly down the tunnel like entrance, on seeing me knelt beside the lifeless Connie. He ran across the ice to us.  
  
"Oh my God. I'll go call for an ambulance". He said immediately running away again. He was only gone about 2 minutes before he had returned, I was still trying to shake her awake, but having no success. "Charlie don't move her". He told me, climbing to the other side of her to try and see where the blood was coming from. He gently moved her hand to get a better look. His face told me it wasn't good.  
  
"What, what is it"? I asked nervously.  
  
"It looks like she's been stabbed". He murmured.  
  
Before we knew it, the paramedics had arrived. They slowly rolled her onto a backboard sort of thing, then onto the stretcher, wheeling her out. Coach Orion climbed into the ambulance with her, leaving me to get changed and alert Connie's parents and the ducks. I can't ever remember a time when I had took my pads off as quick, I threw them to the floor, not caring about putting them in my bag. I sprinted out of the ice arena and back to the dorms. My first stop was Julie and Connie's dorm. Once I had told her that Connie was in hospital, she asked no questions but got dressed and ran across to the boys' dorms with me. I barged into every ducks room, telling them to get up and dressed ASAP. Most of them obliged but the odd one or two didn't respond until I told them it was an absolute emergency. When all the ducks had congregated in the hall, I began trying to tell them.  
  
"Where's Connie"? Guy demanded to know, once he realised she wasn't present and Julie was.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you". I told them. "She's in the hospital, I'll explain everything on the way". I turned grabbing Julie's hand and leading the way out of the room.  
  
Luckily the hospital was only a 15 minutes walk away from the school, but when running it was only a 5 minute journey. We dashed inside where we were told Coach Orion was waiting in the relatives room. We barged in to see him pacing back and forth.  
  
"So, what's going on"? Adam asked us.  
  
"Connie's been stabbed". Coach told them, immediately the room went into uproar.  
  
"Who by"? Portman asked pounding his fist into his hand.  
  
"We don't know. I was supposed to meet her at the rink to practise, but when I got there, she was just laid in the middle of the ice". I told them.  
  
"Look, has she said anything to any of you, about being stalked or anyone having a dislike to her"? Coach asked us.  
  
"She mentioned to me weeks ago, that she felt as though there was someone following her, but we thought it was just the JV playing pranks, but she didn't say anything more about it, I just thought it had stopped". Julie told us through tears.  
  
"Why didn't I see this coming". Guy angrily murmured to himself.  
  
"What do you mean Guy"? Coach pursued.  
  
"On our way back to the dorms last night, me, Adam, Averman and Julie met up with her, we startled her and I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she thought there was someone following her so I told her not to go out alone".  
  
We sat in silence for the following half an hour. Coach tried phoning her parents, but there was no answer, he then called the dean before returning to us, where Julie remembered Connie mentioning that her parents had gone away. Since Guy's parents were down on the school's next of kin card since any of Connie's living relatives lived too far to call in emergency's, Guy called his parents who came straight away. By the time they arrived, the doctor was just entering the relatives room. He would only tell Guy's parents what was wrong since they were down as her next of kin, but after they said we could stay the doctor began filling us in on Connie's condition.  
  
"Luckily, when Connie was stabbed, the stabber missed all the vital organs, and he didn't go deep enough to hit the spine, this is probably because of all the padding she had on. I've had to operate to stitch up the torn tissue of the stab wound which has cleaned up nicely, however we've had a problem stabilising her breathing. She was laid on the ice for over 15 minutes, and because of that, the cold air if you like. had entered her lungs where it has condensed into moisture causing liquid on the lungs, it isn't pure water that is on her lungs because if it had, the problem wouldn't be as much a problem. There's a chemical that you use to help the ice remain frozen for long periods of time, and this has gotten on her lungs".  
  
"So exactly what are you saying"? Guy's mom asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is, is that Connie's breathing is being helped by an oxygen mask and breathing apparatus whilst the liquid goes".  
  
"Is she awake"? I asked remembering the lifeless form I had last seen.  
  
"Not yet. She probably won't come around properly until later on, she's on a high dose of pain killers and the anaesthetic hasn't wore off from the operation yet. However you can pop in a see her if you want, but no more than 2 at a time". He told us before leaving. We all decided that Guy and Julie should go in first, then after them we'd go in, in pairs to see her.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I had just been told that my best friend in the whole world had been brutally stabbed. The first thought that crossed my mind after wondering if she was ok, was who the sick bastard was that had done this in the first place. My mind was playing it's own police line up of all the people who would want to do this. I was finding everything hard to comprehend, Connie wouldn't hurt a fly let alone hurt someone enough for them to do this to her.  
  
I went into the room where she was being treated, with Julie. I grasped Julie's hand tightly, hoping to reassure her and myself. Connie looked so small, in that huge room that was covered in machines, most of them linked in some way or form to her. Connie looked pretty peaceful in herself, there was a weird looking thing resting over her middle to stop her bed covers touching where she had been stabbed, an oxygen mask rested gently around her nose and mouth. We sat beside her, hoping she'd wake up. It felt a little awkward, I wanted to talk to her, but daren't. Instead I just leant forward and held her dainty hand in my own, Julie sat stiffly next to me, I think she was feeling just as uneasy as I did.  
  
"Do you think she knows where here"? Julie asked.  
  
"I dunno. I hope so". I answered, wrapping my free arm around her shoulders.  
  
"If only I'd made her say something sooner, it would never have gotten this far". Julie mumbled.  
  
"Jules, this wasn't your fault. Even if we'd all watched her like a hawk, this sick bastard who has put her in here, would have gotten to her sooner or later".  
  
"Yeah but we could have caught them before all this".  
  
"No, we wouldn't, they obviously did everything they could not to be caught". I told her.  
  
We sat there for another good half an hour. She'd murmured a few times, but her eyes remained shut. The others popped into to see her before we were told by the doctors to go back to the dorms, as she probably wouldn't come around from the anaesthetic and drugs until later and even then she wouldn't make any sense, let alone be up for having visitors.  
  
We all left, but not without putting up more of a fight to stay. We went back to mine, Adam and Charlie's dorm room. None of us knew what to do with ourselves. After much contemplation, we decided to go down to the rink, to see if we could see any signs of who it was. We weren't prepared to see the whole arena swarmed with police, we weren't allowed anywhere near, well until Orion spotted us and told them we were allowed in. Charlie collected his things from the locker room as well as looking for clues, though I think it was also an excuse for him not to see the whole 'crime' scene again. I didn't blame him, I don't think any of us want to see anything like that again. There was just a pool of blood centre ice, next to Connie's helmet, puck, gloves and stick. After 5 minutes, I couldn't stand being there any longer and lead the way out beside Julie. We went back to the dorms, silence being the only thing between us, even Averman had remained silent.  
  
"Carl". Julie said suddenly, making us all jump.  
  
"Huh, there's no way he'd do it, he's too soft". Charlie countered.  
  
"No, I meant we have to tell him. He's been a good friend to her". Julie stood.  
  
"I'll go with you". Adam stood up and headed out of the room with her.  
  
ADAM'S P.O.V – YAY!!!! lol  
  
Carl had a private room just down the corridor from mine, Charlie and Guy's room. Julie was right, he'd want to know, he had been getting on with Connie really well, in fact she was his only friend in the whole school. When we got outside his room, Julie knocked, but there was no answer, she tried again and the door creaked open. It was pitch black with only the stream of light from the open door.  
  
"Carl". Julie whispered, stepping into the room slightly. "Hello".  
  
"Hang on". I said placing my hand on the wall in search for the light switch.  
  
I wish I hadn't now. As the light came on it gave a whole new perception to him. All along the side wall were pictures of Connie – skating, with us, walking, getting off the bus, going into her dorm room getting into her dads car – you name it he had it. It became clear straight away that he was the stabber, either that or it was just a huge coincidence that he had an infatuation with her. I looked at Julie, who was stood gaping at the wall, I went to grab her hand to pull her out of here before he came back.  
  
"HUH, HUM"! A voice let their presence be known from behind us.  
  
"Carl, hi, we're just leaving". I stepped toward him and the door.  
  
He suddenly dove at me, knocking us both to the floor. He punched me a couple of times before I got the chance to fight back, I was only slightly aware that Julie had run out of the room, I battled with him, rolling around on the floor, trying to break free from him, but every time I managed to get the upper hand, he managed to take it back.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Carl was the stabber. He had just walked in on me and Adam in his 'Connie shrine', he battled Adam to the ground, leaving me the perfect opportunity to run out of the room to warn the others. I can't ever remember running as fast. I barged through the door, nearly knocking Portman over, they all looked at me as though I was crazy.  
  
"Carl, stabber, shrine, Connie". I managed to pant out. It made no sense at all but they all dashed after me to where Adam was still battling with Carl.  
  
Charlie dashed forward to try and help Adam, but as soon as he had gotten Adam off him, Carl reached on his side board and grabbed a knife before jumping to his feet and holding it to Averman's neck.  
  
"Get back, I'll do it, don't think I won't. I've already done it once today, one more won't hurt". He threatened.  
  
"Ok, we won't come any further. Just let Averman go and we'll leave you alone". Charlie reasoned as we all stepped back into a crowd.  
  
"You think I'm gonna let him go, you'll all just go running off to tell the cops". He snapped.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Connie's never done anything to you except try to be your friend". Guy shouted.  
  
"I'm doing this to hurt her just like she hurt me. I want her to feel the pain that I feel".  
  
"What did she do to hurt you exactly"? Adam pursued.  
  
"I love her, but I'm not popular or sporty enough for her to love me back. She used me". He shouted.  
  
He didn't say anything but just stared at Adam, Charlie and Guy, who were still trying to calm him down. Without thinking I crept around the back of the guys and behind Carl. I could see everyone looking at me, almost pleading with me not to do anything.  
  
Right, I'm gonna leave it here. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything – so leave me alone lol.  
  
KTBEANZ : Hey! Well, I'm glad you see you're enjoying it(understatement I think lol), I know this is going to give the plot away, but I just couldn't let Avesie get hurt. Stupid, not really the word I'd use lol. Right some useless info, hum, let's see, erm, aha – A tongue print is as unique as a finger print and because that one was shorts here's another – The first American TV series acquired for screening in the Soviet Union was Fraggle Rock. Anyways thanks for all your support and constant reviews throughout this story. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
EMILY – Unfortunately I am gonna leave it after this chappie. Thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
NEBULA2 – I know, I love Averman, I think if he had left at the end of D1, the films would have been no where near as good. You'll have to wait and see what happens won't ya! Lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
HOTASHELL99 – Don't worry about it. Ok, here it is, all your suspense can disappear now lol. Anyways thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
MOONLIGHTANGEL16 – Glad your so into this story lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
DUCKS – You're obsessed are you, well unfortunately this is the last chapter. Anyways thanks for your support and reviews. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
KATIE – Thanks for your review and support. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I slowly crept further toward Carl. The guys were looking at me mortified but didn't say anything. I knew what I was about to do would be dangerous, if my plan went pear shaped it would be either me or Averman that got hurt, but it was a chance I had to take. I held my breath and lunged forward pulling Carl's arm away from Averman, hoping and praying that I hadn't made him jab the knife slightly into Averman, I knocked his arm making the knife drop to the floor, where he immediately began reaching for it with his foot, realizing this, I swiftly kicked the knife further away before putting all my weight behind a punch to the jaw. He stumbled and I easily got another jab in. Before I knew it he was on the floor trying to roll away from my flying punches. All my anger was being taken out on him and I heard myself screaming that this punch was for Connie, this punch was for this and that punch was for that. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up from atop him and being held back, tears where pouring down my cheeks, more out of anger than anything else.  
  
"You sick bastard, she thought you were her friend, you could have killed her". I screamed just as a crowd of officers poured into the room. I wasn't sure how they had known to come here, but I learnt later, that when we all rushed out earlier, Ken had stayed back and called the cops before catching us up.  
  
"I wish I had". He hissed as we all lunged forward at him, but were held back by the cops.  
  
"You're not worth it. I wouldn't piss on you, if you were on fire. I hope to God you rot in jail for the rest of your life". I snapped as he was dragged away by the police.  
  
Back in the guy's room, I paced the floor constantly. I was so angry, how could someone who classed himself a good friend of someone stab them. I know it would be really easy of me now to say that I had never really liked him, but it was true, I hadn't said anything because I didn't want to cause trouble or be totally wrong about him. And what was this about him loving her, but her not loving him? I suppose there was only Connie who could clear that one up.  
  
"C'mon, we might as well go back to the hospital, we're only doing the same here as we would be there". Charlie stood as we all silently agreed with him.  
  
When we got to the hospital, we asked to see Connie but were told that the doctor was with her at the moment and we could wait in the relatives room until the doctor had finished. Guy's parents had gone to let Connie's Gran know what had happened because they felt it was too impersonal to let her know by phone. After about 10 minutes the doctor appeared. We all knew he couldn't tell us anything as we weren't relatives but he could tell us a few details.  
  
"Well I see Connie's very lucky to have friends like you guy's". He told us with a small smile. "In fact, she's bee asking for you".  
  
"She awake"? I asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes. She's still on a high dose of drugs and is a little drowsy but she is awake".  
  
"Can we go and see her"? Guy asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. Just don't tire her out and make sure she doesn't take the oxygen mask off for too long". He winked at us as he got up to leave.  
  
"What, we can all go in together". Fulton asked.  
  
"Sure, just keep it calm, but at the first sign of her being tired, leave ok". He said before leaving.  
  
We all walked as slowly and quietly as we possibly could down the corridor to Connie's room. Looking through the little windows in the door, told us she was asleep. The machines, tubes and pipes remained but there weren't as many. We crept in and closed the door cautiously behind ourselves. I was amazed that even Averman managed to stay quiet, well quiet enough so as not to wake her and enough for us to hear each rasping breath. We must have been in there a good 5 minutes before her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Hey". I whispered. "How you feeling"? I sat beside her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I sorta hurt but I don't". She replied but her voice was as raspy as her breathing.  
  
"It's probably just the pills your on". Guy told her.  
  
"What do you remember Con's"? Charlie asked.  
  
"I remember going to the rink to meet you. I was skating around when I thought I heard you. Only it wasn't you, he acme onto the ice, I can't remember what he was saying, but then I felt a sharp pain. And that's it". She said taking heavy breaths but removing her oxygen mask further down so it was around her neck..  
  
We sat there, trying our hardest to act normally around her, but her vulnerability was hard to dismiss. All I wanted to do was hold her tight and protect her from the world. She was my little sister, but not the kind you hated, the kind that you shared your deepest secrets with, the kind you couldn't live without. After being with her for 20/30 minutes, she began drifting in and out of sleep, and it became obvious that she was tiring. We said our goodbyes and left her, happy in the knowledge that she was now awake. On our way out, we saw Guy's parents and Connie's Gran. We quickly filled them in on her condition, then left them to go visit with her.  
  
That night, I didn't sleep fantastically, but I managed to get a little. I missed hearing Connie's steady breathing and the occasional murmur. The following morning I was greeted by the knocking on my door, I swung it open to find none other than Charlie stood there. Apparently the guys had talked last night, and decided that neither me or Connie were to go out without one of the guys present. I found this a little far fetched, but soon decided that it may be for the best, they were simply worrying about their 'little sisters' just as I had about Connie.  
  
We spent most of the day at the hospital, going in to see Connie individually, Charlie seemed a little hesitant at first, I think he was feeling a little guilty as he had been the one she had supposed to be meeting. When it was my turn, I stepped in slowly. The oxygen mask had now been replaced with a small tube that ended just inside her nostril.  
  
"Hey you". I smiled when I realised she was awake.  
  
"Hey yourself". She smiled.  
  
"So, how you doing"? I asked sitting next to her.  
  
"It could be worse, I could be laid on a steel trolley ready to be put 6 foot under and let me tell you, blue isn't exactly my best colour". She giggled a little.  
  
"Truthfully"? I saw past her strong exterior.  
  
"I feel numb Jules, I don't know what to think. Part of me is saying get over it, but the other part is saying whoa hold on, you've just been stabbed by someone you thought was a friend. You know, you read about stuff like this all the time, but you never think its' gonna happen to you. Then I look at this". She lifted the bed clothes slightly to show me the dressings of her wound. "And think how lucky I am that he didn't aim two centimetres higher or lower or didn't push the knife in further".  
  
"But he didn't and he can't get anywhere near you ever again". I tried comforting my friend. I talked to her a while longer, and I think I can truthfully say when I left her, she felt better and not as worried.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
It was my turn to go in to see Connie, I was slightly nervous. I did feel a little guilty. I just kept thinking that maybe if I had gotten there that little bit more early, I'd have been able to stop this from happening. I hesitatingly headed into her room, on my entrance she began pulling herself into a slight sitting position, I immediately rushed to help her.  
  
"Thanks". She smiled.  
  
"Anytime". I smiled back.  
  
"I don't just mean for that, I mean for everything".  
  
"I didn't do anything".  
  
"You found me didn't you. If you hadn't turned up when you did, I could have died".  
  
"Yeah, but if I'd have gotten there earlier, I might have been able to stop him doing all this". I replied guiltily.  
  
"The way I see it Charlie. Is yeah, if you'd gotten there earlier, you MIGHT have been able to stop this, but if you had, he'd have caught up with me sooner or later and probably in worse circumstances of which then no-one would have found me".  
  
A week later, Connie was able to come home, though she went back to her parents house, who on hearing about Connie had rushed straight back home. Right at this moment though, I was supposed to be concentrating on practise, see Connie wasn't allowed to play for quite a while and we were trying to organise ourselves to cover for her absence.  
  
"CONWAY". Orion yelled. "Concentrate". He told me. He had been more than slack this past week, knowing what we were all thinking. Carl had been put in a juvenile jail as Connie had given evidence and as well as the attack in his dorm room had given more than enough evidence to convict him. We had all been a little hesitant on stepping back out onto the ice, knowing this was where it had all happened. "TAKE 5". He suddenly shouted. Surprised by his actions I looked over at him, to see him giving Connie a huge hug.  
  
We all rushed over to her and began trying to talk at her all at the same time. She didn't look exactly pleased to be back in the ice arena and we all knew how much courage it must have taken for her to come in here. She explained that in a week or so, she would be moving back into the dorms, however she wouldn't be able to play hockey with us. We all told her that she would just have to be our mascot.  
  
Ok I'm gonna leave it there cause it hasn't gone exactly to plan and now I'm fed up with it. When I have more patience I might have a shot at fixing it lol. Anyways PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
